The Last Heroine of War
by Crystal heart of ruby love
Summary: The heroes of war have all passed away, leaving Lacus, now an old grandmother, as the last heroine alive. But it seems that she doesn't have much time left either... A story about Lacus and her grandchildren by her side when she took her last breath...


_Author's note: This was an inspiration I had when I was thinking about how the future in Gundam Seed Destiny would be. So please read and I hope you enjoy it…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny or the characters._

**The Last Heroine of War**

The velvet curtains had been drawn across the windows tightly; the room silent with darkness that hung over it like a shroud. She longed to see the sunshine even though it made her weary, old eyes hurt. That was why her children and grandchildren had pointedly ignored her protest and insisted to draw the curtains...

She reached out weakly to the shelf and with some difficulty, tried to take down the photo frame.

She noted the uncontrollable trembling of her hands; they were shaking more violently nowadays... Her pale, pink hair that was streaked with white and silver strands cascaded down her back. Her blue-gray eyes were beginning to blur and the glint in them was slowly disappearing. She was really getting old, she concluded wryly, and she didn't seem to have much time left...

She ran a wrinkled hand over the photo frame slowly, taking in the familiar faces. A gentle smile quirked at her dry lips and a little sparkle returned to her spiritless eyes...

"Grandmother?" A soft voice whispered. She turned her head and smiled at the curious faces, peering at her from the gap in the door. She beckoned to them with a frail hand.

"Grandmother? Are you feeling better?" The young lady asked concernedly, approaching her bed with soft steps. She nodded, smiling, taking the hand of the young lady and leading her to the side of her bed. "Sit down, sweetie..." She whispered, patting the covers on her bed. Her granddaughter placed herself beside the old lady.

The other three young men and women drew chairs up to her bed and sat down. She smiled happily.

"Grandmother? Would you like us to call Mother and Father home?" The young man nearest to her slid his hand under hers, anxiety lacing his earnest voice.

"No, I'm alright... Your parents are busy governing Orb and PLANT. Don't call them back unnecessarily..." She said assuringly, placing her hand over her grandson's. "If only your grandfather saw how hard your parents are working to maintain peace. He'll be glad to see that all of you are putting in an effort…"

"Your grandfather had to do so much to return us the peace we all deserve. He suffered so much..." She rasped, tears prickling at her eyes. "Remember, children. Never let what your grandfather, granduncles and grandaunts' hopes and efforts be dashed... Though they have passed on, they will always be watching you, as will I when I am gone..."

She paused, weariness slipping over her, her blue-gray eyes were half-lidded. She picked up the photo frame she had left by her dresser and caressing it, she showed the photograph to her grandchildren. "Look," She muttered, smiling dreamily, pointing at the brunette standing beside her. "That's Kira, your grandfather..." Her finger traveled over the glass, trembling violently until she stopped before the blonde standing by his side. "That's your grandaunt Cagalli... And that's your granduncle Athrun..." She slid her gaze over the photograph and moved her finger to the couple in the corner of the photograph, "And look, that's Shinn and Lunamaria, your mother's parents, your maternal grandparents..."

She brought the photograph to her chest and embraced the large, burnished frame. Silence fell across the room. Her breath was coming in short gasps, her eyes spiritless as she stared at something on the ceiling…

"That was a lovely picture, Grandmother..." Her granddaughter smiled. Then, noticing the change in her grandmother, she stood up stiffly and with tears brimming in her eyes, she pulled the blanket up to her grandmother's chin and whispered, "Go on, Grandmother. You're tired. Have some sleep; no one will ever disturb you..." She paused, a single tear slid down her cheek, "No one will _ever _disturb you again..."

Her grandmother smiled in bliss and closed her eyes.

The youths left the room and as the door shut behind them, they took one last glance at her, swathed in soft blankets, her face peaceful... And the door shut with a soft click...

She smiled, tightening her hold on the photograph, closing her eyes as weariness set in, allowing the surrounding darkness to cradle her in warm arms. Her breath came softly, one after the other. They became softer and softer and softer... until her chest stopped heaving with her breath and her breath could no longer be heard, her beautiful face frozen in a serene smile…


End file.
